stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Bestuur
---- Overleg __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Welkom op het Forum:Bestuur! * Forum:Bestuur/Archief ** Forum:Bestuur/Archief/1 ** Forum:Bestuur/Archief/2 ** Forum:Bestuur/Archief/3 Traditionele Chinese godsdienst (Lees eerst Vrijheid van Meningsuiting en Godsdienst Artikel 7) Beste regering, ik wil graag vragen of u de Traditionele Chinese godsdienst erkend, dit vanwege ik een gebedshuis wil maken/bouwen in de toekomstige Chinatown van Civitas Libertas. Voor meer informatie klik hier: http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Traditionele_Chinese_godsdienst Cléo 28 apr 2009 20:49 (UTC) :Elke religie is welkom, ik zal spoedig een stemming starten ;) We korten het wel even af tot Chinese Godsdienst, een beetje makkelijker ;) In Forum:Stemlokaal start de stemming straks. 28 apr 2009 21:00 (UTC) Halfjaarlijkse verkiezingen? Om de inactiviteit van de regering tegen te gaan; lijkt het me een goed idee halfjaarlijkse verkiezingen te houden. Wat vinden jullie hiervan? Greenday2 6 mei 2009 14:12 (UTC) :Goed. --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 14:16 (UTC) ::Zet maar in het stemlokaal. --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 14:54 (UTC) rechten Ik vind dat de regering rechten mag hebben. Ik zag het zo voor me: *De president mag steward worden *de vice-president en EM mogen bureaucraten worden. Wie o wie is voor ? :Als in de Libertaanse grondwet staat beschreven dat de EM en Vice admin-rechten moeten krijgen, dan ben ik voor. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:11 (UTC) ::We hebben geen steward rechten en we moeten niet te veel strooien met bureaucraat (gebruik je toch nooit) en admin (hebben we al genoeg van). --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 15:15 (UTC) :::We hebben te veel bureaucraten, eerlijk waar. Nu al kan er amper actie ondernomen worden als één van de buro's op hol slaat... 7 mei 2009 15:18 (UTC) ::::Ok alleen admins dan 7 mei 2009 15:19 (UTC) :::::MenM en Martijn hebben de bureaucraat-rechten sowieso niet meer nodig... SPQRobin wel als rechter en jij en Alexandru zijn nog actief ;) Greenday2 7 mei 2009 15:28 (UTC) ::::::Welja, twee actieve buro's lijkt me genoeg. Er is in het verleden te veel mee gegooid geweest... Als er één bekwame en aanwezige buro is, is dat voldoende. 7 mei 2009 15:30 (UTC) :::::::Tenzij die afwezig wordt... weet je nog Dimitri? We hadden precies hetzelfde probleem met SPQRobin twee jaar terug. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:35 (UTC) ::::::::Idd. Maar kijk: nu zijn er minstens twee aanwezig: geen nood aan nieuwe dus. 7 mei 2009 15:37 (UTC) ::::::::Ik ben buro, jij bent het, SPQ, Martijn etc. --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 15:37 (UTC) :::::::::Wél ben ik van mening dat de president de bureaucraat-rechten toegekend moet worden totdat zijn regeerperiode afloopt, ten tijde van crisis moet hij tenslotte sancties kunnen treffen... Greenday2 7 mei 2009 15:50 (UTC) :::::::::: ? Dat laat ik, eerlijk gezegd, liever aan de rechter over. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:54 (UTC) ::::::::::: Het is ook zo dat je die niet meer weg kan halen, tenzij bij het centrale Wikia-bestuur én met een heel geldige reden... 7 mei 2009 15:56 (UTC) :::::::::::: Mh; da's idd niet handig... Op wikipedia en kinderwiki kan een bureaucraat die rechten wél toekennen of ontnemen... Greenday2 7 mei 2009 16:02 (UTC) Euhm wat is nou het probleem ? Waarom geven jullie die rechten niet gewoon? Je kunt inactieve buro's gewoon hun rechten ontnemen. 8 mei 2009 09:22 (UTC) :Neen, dat kunnen we niet. Daarom strooien we die rechten liever niet in het rond. 8 mei 2009 14:33 (UTC) Beste regering van Libertas, zie hier hét internationale gevaar thumb|400px|Een der voorstellen voor een deltaplan. De aangeduide plaatsen zitten in de gevarenzone thumb|400px|Ziet er minder ernstig uit... groen staat voor de dijken. thumb|400px|Het gebied dat onder water zal lopen Uit internationaal onderzoek bleek dat Libertas en Newport héél erg gevoelig zijn voor de stijgende zeespiegel. Het parlement van Newport was vóór een Deltaplan om het hoge water tegen te gaan, met o.a. dijken. Dit kan alleen i.s.m. Libertas. Wat vindt Libertas van het hoge water, o.a. Wikistad zal grote problemen krijgen als er geen actie ondernomen wordt. --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 18:54 (UTC) :Ik heb in eerste instanties mijn twijfels bij :# De nauwkeurigheid en accuracy (Hoe heet dit in het Nederlands?) van het onderzoek; :# De negatieve gevolgen voor Libertas (milieu, economie...). :Kunnen beide zaken toegelicht worden? 19 mei 2009 19:02 (UTC) ::Is nauwkeurigheid en accuracy niet hetzelfde? In ieder geval, bij iedere sterke storm loopt het gebied onder de vijf meter hoogte groot gevaar op overstromingen, net zoals in NL destijds. Het kan vele mensenlevens kosten en overlevenden kunnen hun bezittingen en huizen verliezen. Omdat Companies Place en Wikistad zich in deze zone bevinden, zal Libertas een enorme klap kunnen krijgen, economisch gezien; gebouwen zullen verwoest worden en zakenmannen zullen ergens anders een plek moeten zoeken voor hun bedrijf. ::Als laatste heb je nog het versterkt broeikaseffect. Als je nu aan het Deltaplan gaat werken (duurt wel een aantal jaren), dan zal je er op tijd klaar mee zijn - anders zou het later als nog moeten gebeuren. In 2100 zal de zeespiegel 1,5 meter gestegen zijn. Dat zegt al genoeg. ::Ik denk niet dat de verandering van de stromingen heel anders zullen zijn. Op het land zullen dijken worden aangelegd, alleen in de Baai van Wikistad zullen andere waterkeringen gebouwd moeten worden. De stroming vanuit/naar deze baai zal wel veranderen (zal óm de Koningseilanden heen stromen) maar alleen lokaal enkele klimaatveranderingen kunnen voorkomen (nl. op de Westlijke Koningseilanden aan de kust, waar geen mensen wonen, alleen maar vogels die misschien naar de andere kant van de Koningseilanden zullen gaan). --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 19:15 (UTC) :::Jah... Lijkt me oké, en je hebt vast gelijk over de aard van het probleem. Ik zou er alleen voor kiezen een andere oplossing te zoeken. Hogere dijken en eventueel stadjes aan het water (zoals NP) opkrikken (wat OWTB al zei). Dijken lijken mij geen overbodige luxe: dat is waar. 19 mei 2009 19:24 (UTC) ::::1) We hebben geen dijken. Dat is het probleem dus. En om NP, Wikistad (!) en AM "op te krikken" (op palen zetten, hoe wou je dat doen???) lijkt me een lastige opgave. Vooral in Wikistad :P. Wat doe je met de riolering, waterleidingen, elektriciteitskabels en wegen? Wikistad is namelijk niet compleet vlak. Onmogelijke opgave eigenlijk. (En hoe met de haven? De boten een val van 5 meter laten maken zodat ze in het water kunnen komen ;)) --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 19:27 (UTC) Ambassade Newport Beste regering van Libertas, Newport zou graag haar ambassade in Libertas willen openen. Krijgen we hiervoor toestemming (en waar)? --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 15:58 (UTC) :Ik stel het Centrum of de Vredeswijk van Wikistad voor. Anders is Victoria ook zeker een optie. 22 mei 2009 16:15 (UTC) ::Ik stel Muntegu-Banlieu voor :) Greenday2 22 mei 2009 16:17 (UTC) :::Ik zat ook te denken aan Victoria en Wikistad, daar heeft Newport het meeste mee te maken he (en met Victoria al helemaal als provinciehoofdstad van Newports ex-provincie :P). Maar eerst erkenning krijgen :( --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 16:22 (UTC) ::::Tja... Ik denk in Wikistad, in het Centrum ofzo? Muntegu-Banlieu, ja, is wel een leuke wijk, maar wat voor band heeft dat met Newport? Of ik moet iets gemist hebben. 26 mei 2009 20:36 (UTC) Ambassade Libertas in Newport Wordt het geen tijd? --Bucureştean 26 mei 2009 20:35 (UTC) :Ja. Voor zowel libertas in newport als newport in libertas. 26 mei 2009 20:37 (UTC) ::Newport heeft al --> Victoria. --Bucureştean 26 mei 2009 20:40 (UTC) :::Van Libertas in Newport dan? 26 mei 2009 20:58 (UTC) ::::Maar dat vraag ik net! :P --Bucureştean 26 mei 2009 21:00 (UTC) :::::Tang.. --OuWTB 27 mei 2009 04:52 (UTC) ::::::Als jullie een ambasadeur nodig hebben, ik ben kandidaat :P 78.21.137.42 27 mei 2009 10:06 (UTC) :::::::Ik ben ook een kandidaat :) Wililen jullie me btw zeggen hoe hij eruit gaat zien? Dan kan ik het als secretaris van Buitenlandse Zaken ff de AMBASSADA!lijst bijwerken. 27 mei 2009 11:07 (UTC) Kandidaten zijn dus *Dimitri *GD2 *Tahrim Mss dat Minister L. Washington er eentje aanwijst... --Bucureştean 27 mei 2009 14:14 (UTC) :Dat lijkt mij een goed idee. Lars is een wijze man, en weet vast wel een duidelijke keuze te maken. 27 mei 2009 14:24 (UTC) ::Heb de CV's van de verschillende kandidaten aandachtig bestudeerd en meen dat een man met ervaring best geschikt is voor een dergelijk belangrijke positie. Stel dan ook Dimitri voor. Op die manier kunnen de nieuwste bewoners misschien een en ander opsteken, kwestie van een goed voorbeeld te hebben. (smile) --Lars Washington 27 mei 2009 20:54 (UTC) :::Dan is de discussie afgerond. Aan Dimitri/Aesopos om de Libertaanse ambassade te openen in het Nieuwe Gemeentehuis. --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 12:56 (UTC) ::::Dimitri is dus de ambassadeur? Ik voeg jullie zo toe aan de lijst! 28 mei 2009 13:57 (UTC) Ambassade met Nýttfrón Nu de erkenning zo goed als rond is wil ik vragen of jullie interesse begaan met een Nýttfróner ambassade in Libertas. Als dat zo is stel ik het voor in de fundur. --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 13:57 (UTC)